Dune
Dune was a pale, yellow male SandWing. Dune was scarred by Princess Burn and as a result, Dune would never fly or walk correctly again. He and Six-Claws helped each other find Princess Blaze when she went missing. After that, they became close friends. He was a former member of the Outclaws, but he joined the Talons of Peace as a guardian of the five dragonets. Before becoming a Talon, Dune served for Burn in the War of SandWing Succession. He was killed by Queen Scarlet when the SkyWings found the cave where the Dragonets of Destiny were hidden. Before killing him, Queen Scarlet declared him useless, snapping his neck and effectively ending his life. He was also one of the dragons wanted by Thorn, for he had been the one who had stolen Sunny's egg. While raising the dragonets, he also wore a rock key around his neck, which released a mechanism that allows the boulder blocking the cave from the outside world to open. Appearance Dune has yellow scales and a missing foreleg and wings ripped apart to the point where he could no longer fly. In Deserter, one of Dune's wings was blasted by frostbreath. Before the war, he was described by Six-Claws to have powerful sand-yellow wings and flashing black eyes . Dune also brags about what General Needle said about him. Needle has said that he has extraordinary wings for a SandWing - almost like a SkyWing's. Biography Pre-Series Along with Kestrel, Webs, Asha, and Hvitur, Dune was ordered to steal and protect The Dragonets of Destiny to fulfill the prophecy. During this time, he resided in the Scorpion Den, and Thorn trusted him with the hidden location of her egg. When Dune learned it was due to hatch on the brightest night, he stole it to complete the prophecy and completely destroyed all of Thorn's trust towards him. Deserter Dune was first shown as a four-year-old dragonet helping a teacher in the Wingery. He agrees to help Six-Claws find Blaze and is the one to spot her wandering towards an oncoming sandstorm. He helps direct Six-Claws back to the fortress and defends him. King Char offers to admit him to the army to train to become a soldier, and he happily agrees. When Queen Oasis was killed, he and Six-Claws stayed to fight under Burn. A little while after, he is injured by frost breath on his wing and foot. The doctors say that he will recover, but then Burn comes in and ruins his wing and foot to punish Six-Claws, which is how he got his injury. Soon after, Six-Claws and a nurse named Kindle carry him to the Scorpion Den. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Hvitur was killed by Burn while attempting to bring the SkyWing egg. Asha died of inflicted wounds after being caught between Blaze and Blister's forces while delivering the MudWing egg. These events left only him, Kestrel, and Webs to raise Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, and Glory. As a guardian, Dune taught the dragonets skills of hunting and survival. He tended to be harsh on Glory, though not as much as Kestrel. He was kind to Sunny and made sure to teach her more due to her "disabilities". After the visit from Morrowseer, he was the second most reluctant to kill Glory. Webs had been horrified about the idea of having to kill Glory, and was the first to deny participation in her murder. Later, Clay and Tsunami escaped the cave and accidentally led Queen Scarlet and her soldiers to the dragonets. During the attack, Dune was pinned by Scarlet. She sliced open his foreleg, making it bleed. She violently snapped his neck, killing him. Sunny was very distraught over this. ''The Hidden Kingdom Glory notices several SandWings with permanent injuries at Blaze's Fortress and thinks of Dune, wondering what side of the war he was on before joining the Talons. ''The Brightest Night Though he wasn't in ''The Brightest Night, Dune was mentioned by Queen Thorn in that he took Sunny's egg buried in the sand. At the time, only Thorn and Dune knew where she was. Dune later stole Sunny to become a dragonet of destiny when he went with the Talons of Peace. Thorn, in the process of finding him, also put up Wanted posters over the Scorpion Den before she knew he had been killed. When Sunny tells Thorn that Dune is dead, she violently rips up his and Morrowseer's posters. Sunny mentions Dune again in the epilogue as one of the dragons that didn't get to see the end of the war. Relationships Sunny Unlike the other guardians, Dune didn't seem to dislike Sunny, perhaps because she's a SandWing like him. He also thinks that Sunny isn't as big a problem to the prophecy as Glory is, as he tells the other guardians that he "isn't worried about Sunny" and that they "followed the prophecy's instructions." She seemed to like Dune the best out of the guardians and called on him for help in times of need. She was devastated when Scarlet killed Dune. Thorn Dune was considered by Thorn to be the only friend she could trust to keep Sunny's egg safe. When he took the egg, she immediately sent up wanted posters along with Morrowseer. Six-Claws Dune met Six-Claws in Deserter. Six-Claws was apparently sad by Burn's treatment of her soldiers so much that he left the army along with Dune himself, though on different paths. Quotes "I'm not worried about Sunny. We followed the prophecy's instructions. It's not our fault she's the way she is. But the RainWing- He's not going to like that."-To the other guardians, about Morrowseer. "I told you not to teach them that horrible bar song!" "Oh, but this sounds very important. I'm sure I'll be back soon!" "You always said it was so important to be loyal. I guess we’ve learned something about loyalty, haven’t we?" -To Six-Claws Trivia * Tui T. Sutherland may do a Winglet on him. It lost the vote to Deathbringer, but Tui has hinted that it is possible that she will do him and Queen Coral after Deathbringer. * It is revealed in Deserter that he fought on Burn's side during the war before Six-Claws and Kindle brought him to the Scorpion Den. * It was stated he had powerful wings, almost like a SkyWing's instead of a SandWing. Tragically, he lost the ability to fly thanks to Burn. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold DuneTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Dune.png|Original Art by Joy Ang Edited by Talonsofpeace123 Dune..png|DUNE The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Dune is rightmost Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Dune Discussing the Murdering of Glory in The Dragonet Prophecy Dune by QueenClam.png|Dune by QueenClam Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 2.47.44 PM.png Scarredorburn.png SandWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel Day 8 - Dune.png|Dune drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/WoF-D-a-D-Day-8-Dune-626342739 DaD WoF Day 8.PNG|Dune by RiftSeaWing dunes death - wings of fire.png|DROBOT80 deviantart SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Morocco_Africa_Flickr_Rosino_December_2005_84514010.jpg|A real dune DuneQC.png|Dune by QueenClam day_eight__dune_the_sandwing_by_ledzeppelingirl-db3sk7f.jpg|Dune by Malice the NightWing|link=http://ledzeppelingirl.deviantart.com/art/Day-Eight-Dune-the-SandWing-671499339 Dune 4.png|Dune on the mountain (detail from larger painting) 7532.png|Dune by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Dune-702242351 18 Dune.png|Dune by xTheDragonRebornx References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:DP Characters Category:Deserter Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Supporting Characters Category:Soldiers Category:The Outclaws Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased